


Best Ideas

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Kinks Drabbles [16]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley and Rebekah sneak into a funhouse after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave" with spoilers up through that episode. Written for kinks prompt #16 'Mirrors.'

Under the cover of darkness, Hayley and Rebekah ran toward the entrance to the funhouse. The deserted amusement park was quiet save for the sounds of laughter coming from the two vampires.

Once they were in the funhouse, Hayley dragged Rebekah into the Hall of Mirrors. She pressed the blonde up against one of the mirrors and began to plant kisses on her neck.

Despite the dark, Rebekah was able to clearly see both women in the mirrors surrounding them. “This” she said to Hayley “was one of the best ideas you ever had.”

Hayley smirked and said “I know.”


End file.
